


Trouble

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [70]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey puts Poe flat on his back, and he falls head over heels.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/11/20 prompt: You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

“You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.”

In the middle of the mat, addressing the rest of the room, is the most beautiful woman Poe’s ever seen, wearing workout gear and the most devilish of smirks.

“I’m Rey. And welcome to the ring.”

It’s been years since he’s had a proper sparring partner, and if it wasn’t for the gift certificate for the training session Finn had gifted him, he probably wouldn’t be here today.

“Can I get a partner for a demonstration?”

He doesn’t hesitate before volunteering himself. Her wicked grin puts him on his toes, even as he reminds himself that her willowy physique is no indication of her prowess on the mat. Karé and Jess taught him that.

Still, she gets him on his back in two seconds flat, and while he stares back up at Rey, he realizes —

He’s in trouble.


End file.
